This invention relates to a portable, small animal carrier.
People enjoy the companionship of pets, and to permit accompaniment of pets on trips, especially on airlines, a pet owner may carry small animals or pets in specially designed animal carriers sized for placement under the seat in front of the passenger. Such animal carriers are lightweight and easily portable. A very popular brand of such carriers is known by the trade name and trademark the SHERPA carrier. Such a carrier is made from a fabric or flexible material and has the general shape of a rectangular parallelpiped. Side or front and back panels are connected to the carrier by means of zippers for ease of access to the interior of the carrier. Certain sides of the carrier may include mesh fabric for air flow into and out of the carrier.
The popularity of such carriers is known. The carriers are particularly useful for small dogs and cats. Certain animals, however, are difficult to carry in such carriers, for example, birds, ferrets and animals with claws, because they may tear the carrier fabric and escape. Thus, there has developed a need for a more universal type small animal carrier. Such a need inspired the development of the present small animal carrier.